The Queen's Lover
by nemisis118
Summary: GKM prompt fill: G!P Rachel/ Quinn and Kurt are made to marry for their kingdoms and need to produce an heir, but Kurt can't, so his friend Rachel has to


**Glee kink meme prompt fill**

**WARNING: G!P**

**Prompt: . ?thread=34804350#t34804350**

**A\N: wow, started this ages ago and just now finished, so here you go, tell me if it sucked…or don't whatever. I know someone was already filling, and I myself like theirs better but, this was collecting cyber dust, so. I don't mean to step on any toes.**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Rachel knew it was a bad idea to help Kurt with this particular problem. She loved him and was always willing to help him when he needed it, but this should have been too far.

When he had told her of the marriage, she was caught off guard because Kurt had told her that he likes males exclusively, but she tried to support him and his marrying for his kingdom. Then she saw his wife and she was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Her hazel eyes, so full of intelligence and glittering in the sun, that beautiful blonde hair that fell to just below her shoulders, the queen was absolutely perfect. Queen Quinn was breathtaking and Rachel was saddened that she was spoken for.

She watched the queen from afar as she interacted with Kurt and basked in the presence of the ladies in waiting that were sitting with them, enjoying the wit of the royal pair.

Rachel was content to just see the beautiful woman happy, even if she could not call the blonde her own. That is until Kurt came to her with his problem.

The kingdom needed an heir, yet whenever Kurt tried to couple with Quinn, he found himself unable to make himself aroused and thusly unable to produce children with the queen. So he had come to Rachel with a proposition. She was to go into the blonde's chambers in place of Kurt at night, and with the cover of darkness, couple with Quinn, thus impregnating her and giving the kingdom an heir.

She wanted to turn down the offer, but the opportunity to be with Quinn, even if Quinn was unaware that it was her, was just too much to pass up.

That is how she found herself outside of the royal chambers in the dark of night, dressed in some of Kurt's clothes and preparing to enter and ravish the queen.

She opened the door, careful not to make a sound, and waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room. When they did, she saw Quinn sitting quietly on the bed, and as far as Rachel could tell, she was very scantily clad, obviously having had prepared for this.

Rachel steps in lightly, closing the door behind her and walks up to Quinn silently. She reaches the girl and watches as she starts at the dark form that appears in front of her.

"Kurt?"

Instead of answering, Rachel cups her cheek and kisses her, stopping her questions as she pushes her to lie back on the bed.

Rachel crawls on top, loosening her pants and freeing her hardening penis, wanting to get this started quickly and then be out before Quinn can question her or want her to speak.

She finds that Quinn was indeed dressed in very little and just removes her underclothes, before kissing down the queen's body.

She quickly reaches the apex of Quinn's thighs and inhales the scent of her arousal before going in to make sure that she is thoroughly ready for penetration.

"Ah- wait, Kurt, slow do- _oh!_ Don't stop, please!"

Rachel delves in and when she feels Quinn start to tense, she pulls away, earning a frustrated groan from the girl below her.

The brunette gets onto her knees and positions her stiff cock for penetration. She clenches her jaw so she doesn't make a sound as she sheathes herself fully into Quinn with one swift thrust.

"_AH_! God, Kurt, please, just take me, take me hard."

Rachel almost laughs at Quinn's inability to curse, but finds herself trying hard not to moan when she starts pounding into the quivering blonde. She pulled her dick all the way out, to the tip, before slamming back in, in quick succession. She tried to keep a steady rhythm, but soon she found herself speeding up and getting closer to the edge of ecstasy.

She knew she was close and wouldn't last much longer, so she reached down and toyed with Quinn's clit, circling, pinching, adding pressure, until Quinn shattered.

"Oh! God, Kurt! _Yes!_"

Feeling Quinn's walls contract around her, Rachel has to bite her lip to the point of bleeding in order to not make a sound as she thrusts herself one last time, putting herself deep inside before releasing her seed deep in Quinn's womb.

Rachel, completely spent, collapses on her hands, making sure to lock them and keep herself off of the panting woman below her.

Once she had regained enough of her strength, Rachel pulled out of Quinn, earning a quiet moan, and put her now limp appendage back into her pants while moving away from the bed.

"Kurt," the blonde whimpers, "where are you going?"

Rachel pauses halfway across the room, wanting so badly to just go back and bask in the afterglow with Quinn, but she can't. Because Quinn isn't hers, and the truth hits her hard and hurts.

She quickly slips out of the room, leaving a confused blonde to drift off.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Rachel returns to Quinn's bed every night, repeating her actions, ever silent. Until one night, Quinn grows tired or her lover's silence.

That night, Rachel slips in soundlessly as always and approaching the seated blonde, as per usual. But when she goes to initiate a kiss with Quinn, she pulls away. Rachel stays quiet, feeling an explanation coming on.

"I know that you are not my husband."

Rachel is shocked momentarily, even thought she should have expected for Quinn not to stay in the dark for long, she was far more intelligent than most.

"I know that my husband prefers the company of men, but I would like to see you, to know who it is that has sired my child."

Rachel is stunned again when she is hit with the fact that Quinn is with child, her child.

"Please, may I see you?"

"I am not sure you want to," Rachel says softly, speaking for the first time to Quinn since the beginning of their trysts.

Quinn is shocked to know that the voice, though beautiful, is female.

"You are a woman?"

"Yes, Quinn, yet I have an- ahem- penis, and you are now carrying my child."

"May I still see you? I would very much like to," Quinn states.

"As you wish," the brunette says as she goes out of the chambers to go get a lit candle to illuminate the pitch dark boudoir.

She returns, candle in hand, going around the room lighting the lamps and torches, casting the room into a dim glow. When she has all the light fixtures lit, she returns to stand in front of the patiently waiting blonde.

Quinn stares silently at the nervous brunette, deep hazel eyes roving her face and then boring into brown ones. Her stare unnerves Rachel, but she hides it well.

Finally, Quinn speaks.

"You are very beautiful. May I know your name?"

Rachel is taken off guard by her comment. She has gotten many criticisms in her life, most about her larger than normal nose, yet no one has ever called her beautiful with that much honesty and conviction.

"My name is Rachel, your highness."

At this Quinn chuckles, "I think we are past the point where you have to address me as such, wouldn't you say, Rachel?"

Rachel looks down bashfully and shrugs, but sobers quickly.

"I will go if you wish, Quinn. You have an heir now, I don't need to stay."

"What if I don't want you to go?" Quinn asks. "I know my husband can never love me in that way and that all we will ever be is good friends and 'husband and wife' but is it bad that I want to be loved? I want to be with you, all of the times that we coupled and you just left, it hurt me and I could not keep you from my mind. I may not have known who you were, but you were the one I craved and now I'm with your child and, even with me knowing who you are, I still want you."

Rachel is stunned by Quinn's words, the words she has wanted to hear for so long. But Quinn took her silence badly.

"But, if you would still like to leave, I will not stop you. You do not need to stay if it does not please you, I'll be fine," she tries to say the last sentence with conviction, but her voice wavers and her eyes water at the perceived rejection.

Rachel, still quite bewildered, hurries to comfort the saddened queen. She kneels in front of her and cups her cheeks, "Oh, Quinn, no. Do not cry. I would like with all my soul to be with you, you just surprised me with saying that you want me also. I would do anything to be yours, Quinn."

With that, she goes in and kisses Quinn tenderly, just a soft press of lips before parting and resting their foreheads together.

"I have wanted to tell you who I was, even on that first night. I wanted to be more than a means to an end, but I never imagined that I would be. I could swear that the gods have taken favor with me and granted me the pleasure of being with you like this. I want to be there with you and if you'd let me, the child."

Quinn looked uncertain for a moment, "I can promise myself to you, even if only secretly, but I cannot promise that the child will know of you. It has to seem as the child is Kurt's and the heir. If it is ever found out that the child is not of pure royal blood we would all be in tremendous trouble. They would never let the child on the throne and you and I would probably be executed for the deceit. I want to be with you but I don't know if the child can know of its true parentage."

Seeing the sad look on Rachel's face, she rushed to remove the sadness from her pretty face.

"But the child can know you. I will request that you are moved from helping in the kitchens to being one of my personal maids and then one of the child's maids when it's born. The child won't know the truth but you will be like its mother anyway."

That seemed to put Rachel at peace and she moved in to kiss Quinn. They were slow and tender, exploring the other's mouth as if it were the first time. And soon, as they both got more aroused the kiss turned heated and fierce.

Rachel put her hands on Quinn's shoulders and pushed her down onto the bed and took her place on top of her, Rachel completely dressed and Quinn in just her under dressings.

Quinn pulled back breathlessly and dropped her head back and Rachel worked kisses down her neck, "Ah, Lord,_ Rachel_. Clothes. Your clothes, take them off. I want to feel you completely. Please."

Rachel pulls back, off of her neck where she had left a mark and looked at Quinn's face, deep into her eyes, seeing lust and sincerity.

She reaches forward and literally rips the undergarments from Quinn, making quick work of the chemise and of her bloomers. Quinn gasped at the sudden show of strength and felt herself ready more for what she was sure is coming.

Rachel dives into a hard, passionate kiss, working the buttons on her shirt at first before she grew impatient and just ripped it away from herself as she did with Quinn's clothes. This left her top bare and covered waist down by her uncomfortable trousers.

Rachel reached for her pants and groaned when Quinn, who had been roaming her hands along Rachel's strong, tan back, moved her hands to the brunette's chest and started to fondle her breasts.

"I never knew it could be so erotic to caress another woman's breasts," Quinn said in awe.

Rachel chuckled a little at Quinn's wonder, "It feels quite good for me as well."

Quinn smiles up at her and then frowns when she sees that Rachel has not succeeded in removing her pants, only having opened the front and left them around her hips and badly concealing her erection.

"Why have you not removed your pants?"

Rachel looked away, "I am not wearing anything under them and I do not want to frighten you with my abnormal parts."

"Rachel," Quinn says, waiting until brown eyes met hers before she continued, "Why would I be afraid of you? We have coupled many times before this."

"We have," she says slowly, "but you didn't know it was me and there was no light. You have never seen my appendage and I fear that when you do, you will not want to involve yourself with me anymore."

Quinn saw the insecurity in her eyes and went to sit up. Her movements made Rachel have to sit up as well and she went to move from between Quinn's legs.

"No," the blonde says as she holds Rachel in place, "I want you Rachel, I think I have made this very clear, and I will not want you any less for what is between your legs. Now, I want to make love to you and if you do not take off your pants I will be very upset."

Rachel's eyes sparkled at her words and then darkened once more as she again took in the sight of Quinn's perfect body as she worked her pants off. Once she pants were off and her erection was free, she tried to cover it with the pants she had just shed, but Quinn was having none of it and threw the offending garment to the floor.

Quinn now had an unimpeded view of Rachel's appendage of the first time and she was in shock. She did not know how such a large member was attached to Rachel, who had such a small frame. It was hard and a drop of pre-come was leaking from the head. Quinn did not even know how something so large had fit into her on so many occasions.

Just as Rachel was starting to feel uncomfortable with Quinn's staring, the blonde reached out a hand and wrapped it around her throbbing member. She gasped at the unexpected contact and surged forward to lock their lips in a kiss, reaching her hands up to cup Quinn's breasts and pinch her erect pink nipples.

"_Ah_," Quinn gasps as she continues to pump Rachel's erection, using the leaking pre-come as lubricant to make her hand glide easier.

After a few more minutes of this, Rachel stills Quinn's hands and pulls back, "You have to stop or I will release prematurely."

Quinn looks disappointed that she will not be able to see Rachel come in her hand, but putting it off as something that she will do some other time. She nods and removes her hand from the throbbing member and putting it on the back of Rachel's neck, holding her close as she leans back, bringing Rachel to lie on top of her and between her legs. They fit perfectly in this position and Rachel's cock is pressed between Quinn's slick folds, brushing against her clit.

Rachel puts her head at the crook of Quinn's shoulder and kisses lightly as she starts to subtlety grind their lower bodies together, coating her member in Quinn's wetness and bumping Quinn's clit on each stroke.

"Rachel, _oh_ Rach-_elllll_, you feel s_-sooo good_."

Rachel is pleased by this, loving the sound of her name flowing from Quinn's lips in pleasure. She stopped her thrusts, eliciting a groan from Quinn, so that she could position her thoroughly lubricated member at Quinn's entrance.

"Are you ready?" She whispered into the queen's ear.

"Yes, _please!_"

Rachel placed an open mouthed kiss on a pale shoulder before she sheathed herself fully in one thrust and bit down on the pale skin, filling the queen and marking her at the same time.

"_RACHEL!"_

Rachel waited a few moments for her to get accustomed to her girth again before she started to thrust slowly, pulling out to just the tip before pushing back in sharply.

Quinn threw her head back in ecstasy, allowing Rachel more access to her neck, which she took, peppering it with hot kisses as she worked herself in and out of the quivering blonde.

"H-harder, please, faster," Quinn pleaded. Rachel was quick to respond.

She sped up the tempo of her thrusts, quickly slamming in and out and reaching a hand down to stroke Quinn's clit.

Quinn arched and moved her hands, which had been gripping the sheets, to start clawing at Rachel's back, leaving red scratches all over her shoulders and on her hips, just above her ass.

"R-Rachel, I- I'm about to-" Quinn doesn't finish the sentence, she's too busy crying out Rachel's name as she tenses and the jolts with her orgasm, walls tightening on Rachel's member. The brunette, feeling the walls gripping her tighten, releases as well, letting the blonde milk all the come from her and trying to fill her already occupied womb.

They are both wracked with pleasure, still trembling from after shocks and Rachel collapses completely on top of the blonde.

"I think," Quinn starts, still panting, "I think I love you Rachel."

Rachel tenses in surprise and pull her head from Quinn's neck to look into bright hazel eyes and sees she is being completely honest.

"I think I love you too," she says quietly, placing a chaste kiss on Quinn's lips before laying her head back on Quinn's chest, both falling asleep. Quinn didn't even notice that Rachel had neglected to pull her now limp member out of her.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

About six months later, Quinn is heavily pregnant. They had informed the kingdom of the royal child some time ago and Quinn had had Rachel moved from kitchen staff to one of her personal maids. Only Quinn, Rachel, Kurt, and Kurt's lover, Blaine knew of the child's true parentage, and they would hold the secret to the grave. Rachel spent any moment she could with Quinn. She was always just a call away and she would spend her nights in Quinn's chambers, sometimes giving into Quinn's hormones and copulating, but mostly just laying together, Rachel as the big spoon, with their hands on Quinn's abdomen feeling the movement of the life they had created.

They were very much in love, as were Kurt and Blaine, yet Quinn and Kurt still had to keep up appearances in the kingdom. That said, neither of the two felt anything toward the other, but they were very good actors. One day they had to go to a local gala, and Rachel and Blaine had just happen to be made to attend, Rachel to help a pregnant Quinn, and Blaine because he just happened to be a neighboring nobleman. Quinn and Kurt started to become too touchy and had kissed, just a tap, but still a kiss. She didn't know about Blaine, but Rachel was irrationally hurt, jealous, and angry. However, the anger quickly faded, leaving just hurt and sadness.

That night, after they had all gone to their respective rooms, Rachel was still upset. The blonde however didn't know what was wrong with her and didn't know what she had done to warrant this behavior. When Quinn went to kiss Rachel and hold her in bed, Rachel turned her back to her and curled away.

Quinn sighed, "Rachel, why are you acting as such? What have I done?"

Rachel sniffled, "I can never have you completely," she whispered.

"What are you talking about, love? I love you, you love me, we make love, this child is truly yours; how is that not having me completely?"

Rachel turned to Quinn, eyes shining with unshed tears, "I can never marry you or hold you in public, you already have a husband, and the child will not even know that it is mine, it will be raised as his. You will never be mine fully"

Quinn grabs Rachel's hands in her own and holds them to her chest, right above her heart, "I may not be able to give you those things, but you have the only thing that matters and the thing that only you will ever have; my heart. Can't our love be enough? I don't love Kurt in that way, nor anyone else, only you. And we may not be able to tell the child of the true lineage, but you will always be in their life, no matter what."

Rachel sighs and offers a small smile, "I love you too, Quinn. I love you so much, and I love our child, and if this is all I can have of both of you, I will be content and enjoy it."

They shared a sweet kiss and soon, Quinn was pulling away.

"What is wrong?" Rachel asked, confused.

"I want you to make love to me, show me how much you love me."

Rachel looked unsurely down at the blonde's swollen abdomen, housing the unborn child, "I do not know if we should, I do not want to harm the babe."

Quinn looks off to the side, a blush flooding her cheeks, "I had spoken to Lady Evans about that, how to make love when with child and she gave me advice of other positions so as to not harm the child."

Rachel was quiet for a moment, "You spoke to Mercedes about love making positions?"

At this point, Quinn is as red as the royal roses, but nods her head.

Rachel chuckles at this but moves herself from Quinn so she can get into whatever position she has in mind, "Do as you please, my love."

Quinn smiles shyly and removes the little coverings she has on before she gets into position. She goes to the middle of the bed and puts herself on her hands and knees, exposing her rear end and naked center to the brunette, who finds herself to be becoming extremely aroused.

Quinn looks over her shoulder at her lover and calls her forward, "You are to take me from behind."

Rachel swallows hard and scrambles to rid herself of all cloth obstructions and rushes to put herself behind the queen.

"Do I- I just, enter you? Like this?" Rachel asks as she puts her erect penis at Quinn's entrance.

Quinn nods eagerly, "Yes, please, Rachel. I need you."

Rachel holds the base of her cock with one hand and puts the other on Quinn's hip, holding her steady as she pushes inside. They both groan at the feeling of this new position. It lets Rachel go even deeper and stretch Quinn just that much more.

"_Rachel…_"

The brunette wants to move, to answer her love's tacit plea, but she has to hold herself steady in order to not finish quickly and leave the blonde unsatisfied.

After a moment of Rachel taking deep breaths and trying to block out Quinn's highly arousing high pitched whines, she pulls out carefully and pushes back in slowly but with a certain power.

Quinn cries out when Rachel reenters and starts to beg.

"Please, love, please. I need you to go harder. I need you to _fuck me._"

Rachel gasps at Quinn's words, never having heard the queen say any of those types of words. Rachel finds that rather than curbing her arousal, it just fuels her ardor and she pushes into Quinn faster and with more force.

"_Yes!"_

Rachel finds herself smirking when she hears Quinn vocalize her approval and moves her hands to stoke the blonde's stomach, home to their child, as she starts to slam into her lover, her heavy testicles slapping Quinn's exposed clitoris occasionally.

"Lord, Rachel, I love you, I love you so much!"

Quinn's voice is getting higher, she is starting to frantically push back into Rachel's thrusts and her knuckles are getting white from gripping the sheets.

Rachel, nearing orgasm herself, moves her hand from the swollen home of her child down to Quinn's clit, rubbing frantically and giving the blonde the final push over the edge.

Quinn lets out a shout of gratification as she chokes up on Rachel's dick, forcing the brunette to orgasm, painting Quinn's insides with her come.

Once they ride out their orgasms, Rachel quickly pulls out and watches as Quinn just collapses on her side and lies there, breathing heavily and with a content smile on her face.

Rachel looks down at her love from her position on her knees and smiles, leaning down to place first a kiss on Quinn's slightly sweaty forehead and then her distended abdomen, before she goes to settle behind the queen and pull the blanket over them, whispering a quiet 'I love you' before succumbing to sleep.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The birth of the first heir of the kingdom was a much anticipated event. The weeks right before the birth were filled with anticipation.

The queen would spend most of her time either in her chambers or the castle library, and either Rachel, Kurt, or any of there other attendants were always by her side. Everyone was on high alert for even the slightest inkling that Quinn was going into labor.

During this time, Quinn found that almost everyone was constantly annoying her with their ever focused eyes. The only people that she could find herself able to stand were Kurt and Rachel. Her best friend and her lover were the only people whose vigilance did not drive her up a wall.

But she was grateful for her young attendant, Marley's help on the day she did go into labor.

It was one of the rare days that Quinn would go out into the garden, seeing as it was transitioning into autumn and she wanted to look at all the trees in the royal garden changing colors. She had fought to only have one person with her, sweet little Marley, because both Kurt and Rachel had prior engagements to attend to. They were both reluctant to leave her, but she insisted and they trusted Marley enough to let her go.

She was coming up to the gazebo in the center of the garden when she felt water running down her leg. At first, the blonde just sighed exasperatedly, assuming that she had soiled herself (having a child pressing on your bladder does that to you). But when she looked, it was not urine and she felt a slight discomfort in her lower regions.

Marley was looking at her, looking stricken and slightly panicked. Quinn met her eyes and went to open her mouth, but Marley beat her to it, "Your Highness, I strongly suggest that we make our way back to the palace now."

Quinn almost laughed at that, but decided against it and just grabbed Marley for support as they made their way back to the castle.

Once inside, people immediately took notice of the state she was in and started to hurry about, seemingly preparing for the child's arrival.

Quinn had Marley stop and pulled one girl to the side, close to the two of them. She notices Marley blush from the corner of her eye, but takes no note of it.

"Kitty," Quinn pants out, "I need you to go find me Rachel and Kurt. Tell them I'm going to give birth and to come to me as soon as they can. Please."

The other blonde nods, sparing a quick smile at Marley, before rushing off to do the Queen's bidding.

Quinn and Marley make it up to Quinn's rooms unscathed and not even moments later, both Rachel and Kurt slam through the door.

Seeing their panicked looks, Quinn tried to reassure them with a smile, which quickly turns into a grimace when another contraction hits.

Both Kurt and Rachel rush to her side and start babbling at once, both wanting to help, but their rambling and the next contraction push Quinn to frustration.

"Both of you hush!" she shouts. "If you want to help me, Kurt go find the midwife and Rachel come give me your hand."

The blonde watches as Kurt dashes out to get the royal midwife and Rachel comes closer to her and offers her hand. Quinn immediately takes the tanned hand and squeezes as a contraction hits, causing Rachel to wince along with her.

Quinn doesn't notice, but Rachel sends Marley, who had been standing quietly to the side, to go get some warm water that the midwife might need and some cool water for Quinn.

Once they are alone, Rachel leans down and places a gentle kiss on Quinn's sweaty forehead.

"Are you in much pain, love?"

It was an innocent question, but Quinn glares, "No, not at all Rachel, there is not a child trying to work its way out of my nether regions. I'm in no pain at all."

Rachel is a little miffed at her tone, "Well, I don't think there is any need for your sarcasm."

Quinn almost growls at her, squeezing her hand extra hard on the next contraction.

Just then, Kurt returns with the midwife in tow. Holly Holiday, the royal midwife, strides up to the bed confidently.

Rachel looks up at her, "Can you help with this?"

Holly smiles, "I thought you'd never ask."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Quinn's labor was quick, the child seemingly eager to make its way into the world.

Not even four hours later, Quinn gave birth to a little boy with chestnut hair and pale baby eyes, which looked like they'd be the same hazel as Quinn's. They had named him Alexander Hummel-Fabray.

The kingdom celebrated for weeks after his birth and almost everyone in the kingdom fell in love with him immediately. He grew up under the care of his parents, the king and queen, and his most beloved caretaker, Rachel, who was like a second mother to him.

And when he was of age, he was one of the greatest kings the kingdom had ever known.


End file.
